Dean's Sexy Night
by LoveCas98
Summary: Dean's at it again! Dean has picked up a girl for a sexy night that is so hot and probably doesn't have too many run on sentences or mistspellings! Boy, that sounds super sexy!


"I'm going to get more comfortable," the sultry seductress said to Dean.

Dean nodded and sneered like a perv. "You do that he said," he said narrating what he said in a very confusing sentence. "As soon as you're comfortable, I'm going to do stuff to you." Dean thought of the stuff he was going to do to her. He looked down at his crotch. "Soon, little buddy," he whispered to it. "Soon, you will become who you were meant to become. Your destiny shall be fulfilled! Then I'll take you out for ice cream later and tonight we can watch Grimm and plan our revenge. We'll teach them to steal our ideas. You're my best friend!"

Dean watched the girl slowly take off her robe. "Is it cold in here?" he asked, smiling.

"Very," she replied as she took off a second robe. She stood in front of Dean, rubbing her hands all over her fully clothed body. "You like that?"

"Hold on." Dean looked down at his junk again. It was ready for action, just like a penis that was erect. "Yes," he replied. "I do like that. Thank you for asking. It means a lot that you value my opinion. It shows you really care about me. I would like you to know you mean a lot to me also, as well. By the way, what was your name again?"

"Boobella," she said as she licked her lips and then touched her nose with her tongue. "Did you know that in Superman, Doomsday was the only one to ever kill Superman?" Slowly, she started to lift up her shirt. Dean could see her belly button. It was sexy. She lifted up her shirt even more until her under-boob was showing. It was even sexier. She continued to lift up her shirt until the rest of her breasts were showing. They were also sexy. The breasts were round with red areolas in the middle with a nipple in the middle of those. They looked like other breasts, but were sexily unique in their own way. Dean thought about what it would be like to motorboat them in slow motion. She lifted up her shirt even more but it got stuck on her head. Dean stared intently at her breasts as Boobella violently thrashed around the room, stumbling to get her shirt off. Dean's hand rose above his head and then made a perfect dive right towards his raging man meat. He grabbed ahold of himself and just started yanking it as hard as he could because that's how boys like it. Finally, Boobella ripped of her shirt and stood there like nothing had happened. She unhooked her bra and threw it in Dean's face. Oh, yeah! This story's so hot! And it's about to get hotter!

The girl stuck her thumbs in her pants and pulled them down just enough that Dean could see her pubes. Dean giggled to himself. Pubes. Hee hee. Then she pulled her pants back up, teasing him. Dean's raging erection got even more raging. She turned around and bent over and pulled her pants down just enough that Dean could see her butt crack. Dean's raging erection got even more raging. Then she turned back around. She slowly started pulling her pants down even more! Two hours later, Boobella McChesticles stood before Dean in all her full nudity glory. "This just… got… INTERESTING!" Dean shouted. She walked over to the bed and started doing a sexy dance for Dean. She rubbed her hands all up and down her body while humming "Carry On My Wayward Son." Dean reached up to touch her but she slapped his hand away. Not yet…

She ran her hands down her shirt and slowly unbuttoned the buttons one by one. Dean watched with anticipation while more and more of her beautiful body was revealed. When all the buttons were open, she turned around and her shirt dropped to the floor. Dean couldn't wait for her to turn around so he could see what her breasts looked like. He bet they looked awesome. Dean's raging erection got even more raging.

"I'm going to get more comfortable," she said and she walked across the room. He hips swayed back and forth like sexy wind chimes. She crawled into a hammock she had set up earlier and let out a big sigh. "Ohh! That's so comfortable!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Dean with naked, innocent eyes. "Why don't you come over here and join me?" she asked, invitingly.

Dean stood up fully naked with everything hanging out everywhere. There was a lot for her to appreciate, if you know what I mean. Dean decided to be sexy. He got down on all fours and started to crawl over to her. Her eyes widened as she watched and she got all hot and wet and stuff. Her hand rose above her head and then dove right down to her glorious taco stand. She grabbed ahold of herself and just went to town. I mean, damn. It was wicked hot. Dean continued to crawl but slipped. His less important head hit the floor. Dean shook it off and shimmied over. Dean watched the girl pleasure herself as he ran his fingers all over the pieces of skin that poked through the hammock. It felt so good. She couldn't take it anymore so she started swinging in the hammock until she flipped out and landed on top of him, ever yearning to feel her body on his. They kissed and kissed. Dean grabbed her breasts with both hands while he continued to touch himself with his other hand. Then he ran his hands behind and touched her butt. She really liked that. It felt so much better than when she did it herself. Then he came back around and touched her moist part. In just a few seconds, he touched all her private parts. Dean was very proud of himself.

The two intimate lovers crawled into bed and started making love. They felt all the sensual parts of each other's bodies, exploring every inch of skin exposed to the world. Dean felt the warmness of his mate's breasts as he sensually touched them with his strong, manly hands. Boobella made a small moan when he finally entered. The feelings were so beautiful. It was like their entire lives were merely preludes to this one, spectacular moment. After more than twenty wondrous seconds, their worlds finally exploded at the same moment, cementing this experience forever in their memories.

"Son… of… a… bitch." Dean whispered.

"Yeah…" she exhaled, completely out of breath. "Wow." For a moment they just laid there together, hand in hand in their one magical moment. It was Boobella McChesticles who finally broke the silence. She turned to Dean and ran her hands through his hair. "So…" she began.

"Oh, right!" Dean exclaimed. "Your money's over there on the dresser."

"Great!" Boobella replied. She hopped out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed the wad of cash that Dean had earned playing poker, hustling pool, and engaging in credit card fraud and identity theft that destroyed many, many lives. She opened the door to the hotel room and walked out of his life forever.

"Oh, Boobella," Dean said to himself. "I hate to see you go… but I love to watch you leave."


End file.
